Therapeutic Camaraderie
by thelennytheory
Summary: It was one of the most enjoyable nights for Leonard and Penny. They were all alone in their own apartment and they could do whatever they want. They didn't know what they wanted either so the night ended in bedroom. Or did it? An inhaler crisis turned their life into a whole different perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to mention that English is my second language so I have grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm so sorry. Also this story has relations with the 10th season's first 5-6 episodes so if you didn't watch it , story might contain some spoilers. Thanks so much I hope you will like it!**

From Penny's narration;

Leonard and I had an incredible intercourse but something felt a little weird this time. We started to talk and we were having a lovely after sex conversation i think for the first time, then he started coughing silently. He searched for

his inhaler but he couldn't find it anywhere so I started to freak out a little. I got out of bed and search everywhere in the whole apartment. I was running and trying to look if he was all right but he wasn't. His coughing started to get louder and more asthma attack was getting more serious with each second. Sheldon and Amy came to see what was going on but I wasn't able to talk. My love was going to die because of a stupid inhaler! Sheldon looked at his first aid box but non left over there too. I found my purse to get my phone and dial 911 but I realized that telephone's screen got darker and I started to feel dizzy. I saw Amy trying to calm Leonard down but he saw me and felt something was wrong. He pointed me to Amy but I couldn't do anything. Sheldon was running towards me and then everything is black.

I tried to open my eyes but my lids were so heavy. My body was just under control of gravity. I slowly narrrowed my eyes and see a whole different room. I turned my head and saw all of my friends sleeping next to each other on a couch. I finally understand that I was in hospital. Leonard was holding my hand but he was asleep too when he felt my hand moving he opened his eyes and said "Penny, you are awake! Are you feeling well?" His voice was so worried so I took his hand and kissed it but I realized that he lost a lot of weight. I smiled at him and said "I'm fine but last time I saw you, you were the one in trouble" He looked at my eyes and smiled deeply. " Sheldon found a back up inhaler so I'm not dead but you were gone for 3 weeks. I was so scared to lose you."

P-3 weeks! What happened to me? I thought I just fainted because of anxiety!

L-You did but you hit your head to the night stand and had a concussion. Your brain damage was verry little but for some reason your body was so tired.

P-Oh my god, that explains my headache. How long have the guys been here?

L-They came everday after work and slept like this. Sheldon sang you "Soft Kitty" everyday to make you and our baby feel better quickly.

P-Oour baby?

L-Penny you are pregnant. You remember telling me that this time felt different right? This is why...

P-Oh my god Leonard, I'm in shock. I don't know what to say. I love you honey.

I touched my belly and he took my hand. I realized how much I love him. He squeezed my hand and said "I've missed you." I couldn't keep it anymore and started crying He erased my teardrops with his hand and said " Our baby is going to be smart and beatiful." That made me start crying even more than I heard someone say "I know that phrase you said that to Penny when you first saw her in September 24, 2009." Of course it was Sheldon, he came near me and said "Had a nice sleep Queen Penelope?" he was smiling to me so I smiled to him too. "Thanks for singing Soft Kitty to me. It really helped me and my baby. Can you sing it to me again?" He agreed with his head an started singing:

Soft kitty, warm kitty

Little ball of fur...

Then Amy and Raj woke up and joined the song:

Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty

Everbody was awake and sang:

Pur, Pur, Pur

I was so lucky to have this family. I was crying like a baby and they all came near my bed and hug me one by one. Even Sheldon hugged me and ask " Why are you crying? Didn't you like them joining to our song because I didn't" I laughed and he laughed too so everybody started laughing. I was able stand up so I did and see my love in front of me. He ran towards me and said " I will be always there for you to catch you. I promise" I kissed him and everybody started applausing. I sat on my bed, Amy came near me and showed me a picture of my baby's ultrasound. Even though I didn't understand a thing, I thought my life just got better after that phrase "Our babies will be smart and beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they made me so happy! I hope you like this chapter too.**

CHAPTER 2:

That night we stayed up all night and chat about the things that happened without me. Raj told that he had a girlfriend but they split up so quick that I couldn't even get to see her. Bernadette and Amy gave me a diary which they wrote the 3 weeks in detail so that I can read and understand what happened. It was so sweet of Leonard went to the cafeteria to pick me a chocolate, girls came near me and said that he got time off his work to be next to me all the time. They told me that he didn't eat anything except the ready to eat noodle that I used to make him. Also Howard said that he heard Leonard crying in the bathroom just because he didn't want me to hear him . I was so sad for him and I really want to hug him forever and never let go. When he came inside I saw how he collapsed through that time period, I started crying again and said "Come here, honey. Guys just told how much you took care of me. I will love you until the end of time Leonard Hofstader. I can't thank you enough for all of the things. Now come and give me a kiss or you will find a running pregnant woman with a concussion behind you." He smiled then came near me and I pointed him my bed to lie down. He was so afraid to do something to me so he was treating me like a fragile glass and I couldn't wait more and pull him closer and started kissing him immedeatly. I fell asleep in his arms and we slept together in a small hospital bed.

When we woke up everybody was off to work and they left us a note saying "You two were sleeping so peacefully that we couldn't woke you up. See you after work :)" I was still in bed with Leonard when the doctor came to check said "Hey young lady, that boy next to you worked a lot for that night with you and your child" Leonard got out of bed and doctor looked at the monitor next to me and then checked my eyes with his light. He said everything is okay and I can go to my house after all that time. Leonard was so happy to hear the news that he kept asking the doctor questions like "Our elevator is broken and what if I do something to her while I carry?" He didn't even realize that he was out of the room. I was alone with my baby for the first time, I touched my belly and said " Hey little buddy, I think we didn't meet before. I'm your mother Penny, I really don't know if I'm ready to recieve you but be sure that I am not thinking abortion. Or do I? I don't know but I love you and your father a lot so I will be always there for you." Then I felt Leonard's hand picking mine he started talking to our baby too. " Hey, I think we talked a lot when your mother was in her beauty sleep but I really want you to know that we love you as much as we love each other so can't wait to see you." He picked my chin and made me looked into his eyes but he was dissapointed and he said:

L- Are you really thinking abortion?

P- No, it was just a word, my brain is not in its place yet. I won't give up on our baby. From now on I am adding a new rule to our relationship agreement. "The word abortion is forbidden to use"

L- Oh Penny, I know this is so new to you and I understand that you are concerned. But we are going to be the best parents ever. Also you need to get dressed up because we are going to our home.

I slowly got up and Leonard put new and highly fashionable clothes on me. Then he made me sit on the couch so that he can pack my bags. Nurse got us a wheelchair and we were out of hospital. Leonard drove me to our apartment and parked as near as he can. When we got inside he was looking to the stairs and trying to find out what to do. So I slowly started to climb up the stairs while he was yelling "What are you doing? You can't climb 4 storeys by yourself, you are not fully recovered. Honey please stop so that I can pick you. PENNY!" I was feeling well so I kept going. Now the door was in front of me and I turned the door knob and saw all of my friends looking at me. They all started yelling at Leonard for letting me climb those stairs . Everybody gather around him and I felt dizzy again. I slowly walked near the couch and said "Guys something is happeni..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **'m glad that you lik** **ed the cliff-hanger, I love writing them. I hope you like this chapter too.**

This time I just passed out because of an unknown reason and Leonard did catch me before I fall. I opened my eyes lying on the couch in the living room. Leonard was next to me and Howard was talking with 911 on the phone. "Are you okay? What's going on?" asked Leonard but I didn't know what was happening either. I tried to talk but I couldn't, it was like someone muted me. Leonard freaked out asked Amy what was going on. Amy came to me worried and said " Everything is going to be fine,bestie. It must be a shock after fainting, you will be able to talk with us very soon. Don't worry..." Although her mouth was saying these I understood that something was wrong. When Raj heard the news he smiled and said "Come on Penny, I wasn't able to talk with a woman without alcohol for years. You are going to get through this." Howard joined the conversation by saying "We must get her to the hospital because they said that we were low in the emergency list." Leonard and Howard were arguing about who was the strongest then Raj picked me up and said " Guys get the car ready. I'm carrying our precious mother to be." Until that moment I totally forgot that I was carrying a baby. What if something happened to it while I was unconscious. I freak out and hug Raj as tight as I can, also closed my eyes. We all got into Bernadette's van and head to the hospital again. When we came to the emergency room, doctors made Raj put me on a stretcher and we all got into a public room. Doctor questioned me about what was going on but Amy said " Doctor she can't speak that is why we are here. As a neurobiologist I thought it is because of a shock or can be a damage from the frontal lobe which leads to a shut down in broca's area." I was scared as hell although I didn't understand a thing from what Amy just said. " Amy! What does. Oh my god I can talk. Yes! I will be able to sing songs to my baby!" Doctor looked so anxious so I countinued "Did something happened to my baby? She or he is still with me, right? Please say my baby is alive. Please."

Doctor said anything but went outside so my teardrops started to fall down one by one. Leonard hold my hand,he was crying too, and said " Don't worry honey. Our baby is still alive." He couldn't talk any longer. That moment the doctor came inside with a monitor on his hand. He rubbed a cold gel on my belly and opened his monitor. Howard gave him a seat and the doctor started rubbing the thing to the spot where the baby supposed to be. Nobody even breathe at that moment then we heard the heart beats. Doctor looked at me in the eye and said:

D- Phew, a lot of patients lose their child when they faint but your child is a we need to look what's wrong with you? What is happening before you pass out?

P- Well, I just feel dizzy and then I open my eyes in a different place.

D- Do you smoke?

P-Nop

D- Did you use drugs recently?i

Everbody started looking at me with curious eyes and I said;

P- No, I never used drugs in my life!Guys just because I drink a lot doesn't mean I'm addicted to every bad thing!

D- Well you just answered my next question. How much do you drink per day generally?

P- Not that much.

Amy and Bernadette- Penny don't lie. All of us know how much you drink!

P- Okay well. Like a bottle of wine per day. It is wine, I don't even get drunk.

D- Well young lady. That amount of alcohol can easily damage your nerve cells but we can't take a MRI because you are pregnant so we are going to do all the other tests and if everything is okay then we are going to focus on your brain.

After three days of tests, results were totally fine. I was feeling pretty good and the doctors said that my passing outs were because of a lot of alcohol stocked on my body or because I climbed the stairs so fast and got tired. So Leonard picked me home again. When we reached the stairs he said " Not again sweetie. I can't endure another of your near-death experiences so come here and let me pick you up." I didn't resist and let him take me home. Everybody was at home waiting for me again and applaused when they saw us coming in. My bed was ready on the couch and Sheldon came near me and said " Penny, please don't faint again. I made you this bed so that you won't be isolated from the conversation. You know I have eternal dibs over that spot but things like this are more important than dibs so my spot is yours" I sit on the bed and said "Oh my god Sheldon, you are going to make me cry and you know that I do cry a lot these days. And guys thank you so much for everything I hope we won't go to the hospital until my labor! Oh no something is wrong again. I AM STARVING! " Everybody laughed and gave me pizza because you know it is pizza day today. We had a lovely night and everybody went their house after 4 weeks. I didn't want to sleep alone so Leonard took me to our room. I slept when I put my head on the pillow.

It was 4am and I woke up. Leonard was watching me sleeping so I asked "How long have you been watching me? You know its kinda creepy."

L-Would it be more creepy if I say that I never slept because I was so afraid that something was going to happen to you.

P- Honey, I'm okay. Get some sleep.

"If you say so" said Leonard and closed his eyes. I drank the water which was on the night stand but something weird happened. Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was.

P- Leonard, I know I can't drink but I need wine. I feel like I can't survive without it.

L- I'm sorry princess but you can't.

P- Leonard I'm serious. I feel dizzy again and I NEED WINE! Get it or I'll get up and get it or probably faint again.

L-Honey, I can't do this to you and our baby...

P- LEONARD!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews they make me so happy. You may understand I love writing cliff hangers so this is what happened after the next one, I hope you'll like it :)**

Chapter 4

Leonard was frozen in front of me and I didn't know what to do either. Then I must have screamed a lot so Sheldon and Amy came running into our bedroom.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Leonard and Penny, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Leonard and Penny, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Leonard and Penny.

P- Guys there is nothing important here!

L- Amy come on in,please!

Amy opened the door and said;

A-What's wrong Leonard?

L- She wants wine and she blackmails me with her health.

P- I was not blackmailing you! I. JUST. NEED. A. GLASS. OF. WINE! Thats all!

A- Bestie, I've been working on addiction for a long time. I know it is hard and I know it makes you feel like you can't survive without it.

L-That is exactly what she said!

P-SHUT UP, Amy go on.

A- You are stronger than all of us , you can get through this.

Sheldon analyzes the conversation and joins;

S- Your doctor said that your baby was a survivor but it may not be strong for a second shock.

A-If you want we have grape juice, you can give it a try.

P-Well, okay. I don't know if I should stand up now can you bring it here?

S and A- Of course!

When Sheldon and Amy left to bring me the juice, I was alone with Leonard again. His eyes were red and I knew the reason.

P- Honey, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I didn't know I was that addicted. I can't do this without you. Quoting Leia from Empire Strikes Back "I love you."

L- Penny, you are about to make me cry. You know I am not cool enough to say "I know." like Han Solo so I love you too, majesty. I will do whatever I can to make our prince or princess healthy.

He started kissing me but again he was too scared so I took the charge. Just when the things were getting warmer, Amy and Sheldon storm inside;

A- W-w-we didn't want to interrupt, sorry...

P- Come on nothing was happening give me the fake wine.I smiled and she handled me the glass. While I was drinking three of them were looking right into my eyes and waiting for and answer.

P- It is nice. I think I can live with this for 8 months.

Everybody released their breath and Leonard hugged me from my back and said:

L- That is my Princess Leia.

P- But there is something I wanted to tell to you for a long time. I watched all the Star Wars movies without you and loved them. I didn't want to tell you because I thought I was turning into a nerd like you guys and I was embarrassed. Now I realize that being a nerd is totally amazing so while everybody is awake lets watch The Force Awakens together.

L-WHAT?! Oh my god, it was totally worth it to propose to you for so many times. Let's watch it with my 2 babies.

S- You know we already watched that right? and you can't start watching a film from the 7th one you need to start over.

P- Honey this is not Soft Kitty. I am not watching 6 movies again. I bought something that you would like.

S- The Force Awakens with the commentary! Where did you find it? When did you get it? You are full of mysteries Penny but lets STAR WARS! I even used a film movie as a verb you can get that as a compliment.

L- Honey are you sure?

P- Of course I am, they said that there will be a new girl in this one! I hope she has a better hairstyle than Leia, I loved her's to but it is not my style. Lets go and STAR WARS as Sheldon said!

L- Be slow, don't faint. He smiled and picked me up again , I realized I was kinda liking this. We got to the living room I was sitting on the Sheldon's spot but he was totally fine with it. I snuggled up with Leonard and started watching the film. I finally found the relaxation that I wanted for days. I fell asleep there.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you liked to see Penny happy,this is what happemed after a peaceful fi** **lm night. The actions happening in this chapter is not really logical but this was how I want it to turn out. Don't forget to review :)**

I woke up totally fine and energetic. Everybody was sleeping where they were "watching" the film. I carefully got up and looked at Sheldon's schedule for what he is having for was French toast day so I started to prepare the breakfast for them because they worked a lot for me these days. While I was frying the breads and someone said:

-Finally, you did the right thing for the breakfast. It was Sheldon, he got closer and said:

S- You are not going to faint right? Because I got so scared when you faint.

P- Own sweetie that times are in the are totally fine. I said while holding my belly.

Sheldon went to the bathroom just on time and breakfast was ready. Although Amy and Leonard were still sleeping so I waited Sheldon to come back. When he was back in living room I suggest him to wake them up at the same time with a kiss on the lips. He agreed because he undrestood my value for him while I was gone. I counted;

P- Three, two, one go!

We both gave our partners a kiss but they split up so early while we were still continuing. I was happy and he was happier so why would we split up? After a while we did stand apart and Leonard said:

L- Wow that was the most beautiful wake up method ever. Good morning honey, how are you feeling?

P- Never been better. Come on breakfast is ready take your plate.

A- French toast from my bestie , yes!

L- They look delicious, thank you.

P- I know it is not enough ,you guys were doing everything I needed for days but this is what I could do. That time I felt dizzy again but I didn't want anyone to worry. So I picked my plate and sit on the couch carefully.

L- Honey are you okay?

P- I am okay Leonard. Don't be that paranoiac .

I felt a contraction on my belly so I couldn't keep it anymore and said:

P- I don't want to say it but something is happening to my baby. Take me to the hospital, I can't lose it. Thay all stop eating and Leonard picked me up again and he was repeating silently:

L- My honey is fine, my baby is alive. My honey is fine, my baby is alive. I couldn't say anyting because things just got blurry and then black.

I woke up in the car and I was so afraid that my child died when I was unconscious. Amy was driving, Sheldon was at the front seat and I was lying on Leonard's lap at the back. Anyone noticed that I was awake and I didn't want them to see me crying again so I was crying silently. The car stopped and we were at the hospital and Leonard picked me up again and he noticed that I was crying. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered:

L- There is nothing to worry about. You two are fine. Now lets wait and get that approved by the doctors. Again all that hospital stuff , cheking in, getting a bed, waiting for the doctor...

Doctor again came with a monitor in his hand but this time he had a wine in his other hand. I thought that my baby died and he was going to try to cheer me up with alcohol. He put the gel and started rubbing the thing again. There was a silence in the room interrupted by the heart beat again but this time it was different. The beat was slower. I was watching the doctor to get an answer but then he took a sip from the wine with a syringe and stick into my belly. Everybody was shocked and I yelled:

P- What are you doing? Are you trying to kill my baby? What kind of a doctor are you? Wait what? The beat was getting faster and it became stable. Doctor looked at all of us and said:

D- The one who is addicted to wine is this little girl right there. I think it recognized wine as a normal liquid and kind of get used to it.

P- What thats impossible.I never drank wine while I was pregnant. I got pregnant and I faint and I was gone for 3 weeks.

D- No, this GIRL is 16 weeks old.

L- A girl! 16 WEEKS OLD! We are going to have a girl!

S- And she is addicted already just like her mom.

P- Guys this is serious, hold on. So what are we going to do? Isn't wine is dangerous for her health?

D- It used to be but after tons of bottle she liked it and she wants more so you are going to drink just a half glass of wine everday and this will keep you both healthy. I hope you will never come again. He laughed and got out of the room. Amy got near to me and said:

A- It is a really one of a kind addiction may I please do little tests when she comes, pleeease.

P- If only they are not dangerous, I already risked her life so many times.

L- Don't blame yourself. You didn't know you were pregnant. While picking me up again he asked:

L- She is my daughter, right? He asked it like a humour but he was so serious inside.

P- Come on we are married. I didn't sleep with anyone except you. After a car ride we were at Bernadette's house. They laughed so hard when I said that I made her addicted. I was laughing too but I was so worried and concerned inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you are liking my fanfiction, I am so happy to see amazing reviews. Thanks so much…**

None of us had the energy to turn back home so we all stayed at Bernadette's. Me and Leonard slept on Howard's mother's bed, it was both creepy and heart breaking. We were the first people to sleep there after her pass. When I woke up Leonard was watching me again. He said:

L- Good morning sunshine, how was your sleep?

P- Well you know more than I do. How long have you been watching me?!

L- I just woke up and you were so beatiful.

P- Own come here. I gave him a quick kiss and got out of the bed. I took out the little pajamas that Bernadette gave me and put on the outfit that I was wearing yesterday. I was full of energy again so while Leonard was putting on his clothes I went to the kitchen because I was starving. I expected Howard or Bernadette to be there but there wasn't anybody. I slowly walked into the dining room and saw a big fully prepared breakfast. All of them were waiting for me there without eating anything so I said:

P- Good morning everybody! This looks gorgeous, I can't wait to dig in.

B- We prepared this for you come on, sit and eat.

I said "Oki" and start eating. Leonard came and sit next to me. He kissed me from my cheek;

L- How are you two feeling today?

P- We are pretty good. I said and continued eating. After breakfast it was time for my first conscious wine drinking of my pregnancy, I was so scared to do something to my baby again. Amy got me a half a glass of wine and I said "To my addicted baby." and toast the drink. I released my breath and drank the wine. I was feeling pretty good so while everybody was waiting for my answer, I took the advantage and said :

P- Guys we forgot something! Everybody freaked out and Leonard got the courage to ask.

L- What is that honey? What's wrong?

P- We forgot to celebrate my pregnancy! We had a really nice time at Bernadette's celebration, c'mon just because I was dying doesn't mean I don't want to do fun things.

Bernadette- Of course.

Raj- What do you wanna do? I can organize the second part of the Scavenger hunt!

P- NO! You know I was chasing you to India after the first one. I heard that there is a costume contest in the national park today. We can join that together and then we can celebrate it in our costumes. Everybody was in shock, they stopped for seconds and said:

Everbody: WHAT?!

P- Come on, I know you guys like this kind of things and I want to experience new things, please.

L- That work for me lets do this!

S- B.b. we don't have costumes! We are not prepared if we go, we will be disgraced.

P- We can find them anywhere lets go as Star Wars characters from the original trilogy.

Howard- Penny what happened to you? You know what you are saying right?

R- I was going to ask the same thing. WHAT IS GOING ON?

P- Oh you don't know that I watched Star Wars secretly and fell in love with it right? Everybody was confused then Sheldon yelled;

S- Lets get this party the first time started! Everybody chose their character. I, myself was going as Leia in the bikini, Leonard as Han Solo, Howard as Obi-wan, Sheldon as C3-PO and Raj as Vader . Amy wanted to do a couple costume with Sheldon so she was going to be R2-D2 and finally Bernadette was going as a ewok because she is so little and cute. Guys had their costumes from one of the Comic-cons so we head our way to the costume shop.

Bernadette was so cute in her little costume but she didn't want to go like a creature so she picked up Padmé. Dress was too long for her but it still looked adorable. Amy wasn't really happy with her choice but they were going to be so cute as a couple so she bought it. I was in the dressing room looking at myself in the bikini with my really little belly bump, then Amy said:

C'mon bestie! What took you so long. So I slowly pushed the curtain and got out of the dressing room. They were both looking like they were under a spell and Bernadette broke the silence:

Wow, you look stunning.

If I were a guy, I would not care Han next to you and directly hit on you.

P- I'm not sure, this is kind of revealing... Maybe I should wear the white dress of Leia.

Really, what happened to you?! You are Penny, you can wear whatever you want! It is like Amy got into you!

HEY!

Sorry but we are talking about Penny not you. We are buying that! I was kind of scared from Bernadette and I knew I wanted to go like this so I bought it. We dressed up and did our make up then met the guys at the park. When they saw us , they were all hypnotized. We all picked our man and give them a passionate kiss while Raj was just waiting with Cinnamon dressed as Chewbacca. Leonard said:

L-Oh my god it was the truest decision to save you from Jabba's lap. I love you, Leia.

P- I know.

Everybody started laughing at us, remembering the time when Leonard said I love you for the first time. Wow it's been a lot since then. We entered the contest and guess what we won as a group! Although there were a lot of girls in the competition I also won the Best Individual Lady Costume award. All in all it was so much fun. It was one of the best things that I did for a long time.

We all sit on a picnic table and Howard took out a cake. While I was blowing the candle and wishing for my baby's health, I noticed that there was a paper on it. I read it and it said "Close your eyes" so I did what it said and after 3-4 minutes I was so bored and ask:

P- I want to open my eyes , what is taking so long?

L- Okay you can open them now . First everything was white because my eyes couldn't get used to the light. Then I noticed a screen. "Leonard and Penny since 2007" was written on it. Leonard pushed the play button it was all of our little videos and photos since we met. I started crying because of happiness. The song behind the video was "You've got a friend in me" from Toy Story because it was my wedding vow to Leonard. When the video finished, I looked at everybody and saw that they were crying too. So I said " I-I-I don't know what to say. It was amazing. I can't that it has been that much years and memories. You all got a friend in me guys but you, you little homunculus, renting that apartment then meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me. I am so happy that you asked to marry you so many times, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! "


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to say taht your positive reviews make me so happy :) I wrote this story in 2 seasons now. The first one ends with the 11th chapter. I hope you will like them.**

I hugged everyone one by one and finally when it was Leonard's turn, I ran toward him and hugged him tightly then started kissing him. The whole park slowly started to applause us and I looked at his eyes " 10 years ago you were the nerd on the next apartment who can fix my television when I need it but now you are my love forever. You are going to be the best dad ever. I will love you and our child till the end of time." He started crying so hugged him again. It was too late when we were turning back to our apartment, I was so tired and I must have fell asleep at car because I opened my eyes in my bedroom. Leonard wasn't watching me that was weird.I was standing up slowly and for the first time I felt my baby moving. I yelled:

P- LEONARD! Come here, be quick! I heard running noise and I sat back to the bed. The door opened fastly and Leonard was here.

L- What happened? Are you okay?

P- Yeah, it moved!

L- I need more information than that.

P- Our baby, I felt her moving! He was shocked and immediately touched my little pregnancy bump. He was amazed by its little movements and he kept saying "This is like a dream, am I dreaming? Please don't say that I'm dreaming!" When I slowly closed my t-shirt he said "Breakfast is ready, my majesty" He was still thinking about yesterday as I do too because it was the most fun that I had for months. I walked through the corridor and saw table full of the things I love having for breakfast. From pancake to orange juice, everything. I finished eating like in seconds the it was time for another half a glass of wine. This time Leonard brought me and I drank it. Baby started to move like a lot! I thought it was a good sign but it was out of control, it started hurting me. This time I didn't want to go to the hospital so lied down and wait for it to be over. Leonard was cleaning up the living room but he didn't notice that something was wrong. Movements stop after 3-4 minutes but for the first time in a long time I was light-headed with that much of alcohol. Leonard finished cleaning and sat next to me. I looked at his eyes and started laughing, I couldn't stop. First he was laughing to but then he started to worry and ask questions like:

L- What is happening again? Are you okay? What is wrong with my eye? I finally managed to stop but this time when Amy and Sheldon entered the apartment, I started crying.

P- What is wrong with me? Look at me I can't work for months, I am just lying around and make you guys feel terrible. I hate myself.

L- Don't say that remember yesterday. It was your idea and we had so much fun. You are not responsible for anything.

A- Leonard is right, even we had so much fun looking like shel-bot and his girlfriend amy-bot.

P- No, no, no, I am the worst mother ever. Who drinks that much wine and get her daughter addicted. This is not even a possibility. What if something happened to her? What would I do? I am so stupid.

L- Oh my god, you are drunk. But how? It was just half a glass of wine. Everybody gathered around and start asking me questions. They were worried that I may have a brain damage or something so I finally said "BAZINGA! I tricked you guys!" Everybody started laughing then Sheldon said "Hey that is my phrase! Find yourself another one." So we all except Sheldon started laughing. Even though I was home all day, I had pretty good amount of fun. We played the games that guys were playing for years and we did the second part of our Girls vs Boys tournament. Amy and I won all the games so Sheldon was pretty mad. He ran to his apartment and the night was and I went to our bed and had a long and peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone my first season is closely coming to an end… I am writing the second one now but for now a cliff hanger is waiting for you! Hope you'll like it, if you like this story don't forget to follow me from my instagram page too thelennytheory .**

 _*three months later*_

I've been drinking half a glass of wine everyday for three months now. I never faint once and I am feeling pretty good. Now I am 7 months old pregnant and my belly is getting bigger and bigger everyday. I started working again one week after the my pregnancy celebration in a costume contest. Today is 2nd December which is my birthday! I never celebrated my birthday with guys with a big party because they are not comfortable having one and I had a lot. This time Leonard said that it is going to be the best birthday of my life so I'm pretty excited. Once I had a birthday celebration while flying above Nebraska so I don't think they can beat that. I woke up and put on my favorite pregnancy dress. It was a blue maxi dress which has kind of pile fabric. It makes me feel like a princess all over again. I did a little make-up and went to the living room. Sheldon was already having his oatmeal and Amy was helping Leonard to prepare the breakfast.

P- Good morning everybody!

L- You look so gorgeous, happy birthday my love and the mother of our child!

P-Thank you honey, I love you! So what is our plan today. You made us all got a day off so it must be a good thing.

L-It is, don't worry... Come on lets eat! Everything was perfect about the breakfast then it was wine time. I got my glass and I was walking to the couch. I don't why but I was always drinking it while sitting in the same spot everyday. This time I slipped and fell directly on my belly.

L- PENNY! He ran and helped me get up. He was so worried and asked:

L- Are you okay? I was feeling absolutely nothing so I said:

P- I think I'm fine but I really wanted to wear this dress for my birthday now its ruined. He looked at my dress and it had wine spill everywhere. He looked and said:

L- Are you thinking about that?! Something could have happened to our baby or to you! Lets go to our bedroom and pick you another dress.

P- 1. You can not shout at me like that.

me alone, I can pick my own outfit! I ran to our bedroom and locked the door. I directly lied to the bed and touched my belly.

P- Please say that you are okay, please. I need you. You can not leave me alone, I love you. Then I heard Leonard trying to open the door without knowing that it was locked. My anger was cooling so I unlocked the door and sit on the bed. He was sad...

L- I'm sorry honey, I was so scared to have a chance to lose you again. I want my to girls with until the end of time. You are right to be mad at me but please give me this day and watch me make you the happiest Penny ever.

P- I'm sorry, I was so scared too. Our family is the most important thing for me. I am ready to be happy now. He laughed and started kissing, I realized we weren't having coitus for a long time.

P- Should we start my birthday celebration in the bed?

L- That really works for me. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I yelled:

P- HEY SHAMY, WE ARE GOING TO BE HERE FOR SOME MINUTES MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE.

A- Okay, don't worry about us.

Leonard carefully removed my stained dress and I pushed him to the bed. We were kissing as a foreplay then I felt a contraction in my belly so I stopped.

L- Is everything alright?

P- I don't know, I felt something. It must a hard kick.

L- I can take you to the hospital now. Are you okay.

P- No problem it stopped. So I removed his glasses and pull him near me and continued kissing. Things were getting warmer and warmer after 2-3 minutes I felt another contraction.

P- I think she wants wine. I spilled today's you know. He put on his robe and got me a new glass. I drank it and waited if there were any movements or not. I was okay but I said:

P- Maybe we should delay our appointment on bed to the night. Sheldon and Amy are waiting for a long time.

L- Okay lets pick you a dress. I looked at my closet but couldn't find anything. I was trying the reach the old dresses while Leonard was picking my jewelry. I reached it but this time it was like the mother of contractions hit me right in the belly.

P- L. !


	9. Chapter 9

**This is what happens after that cliff hanger. Kind of a short chapter but I hope you like it!**

P- L. ! I think I am in labour!

L- WHAT! NO I. too early!

P- Say that to our baby! Then Amy came running and yelled behind the door.

A- What is happening there? Penny are you okay?

P- Amy, I'm in labour but I don't have clothes on don't come in! Leonard picked the first dress that he could find and put it on me quickly. He picked me up without any concerns and yelled:

L- AMY OPEN THE DOOR! Amy quickly opened the door and Leonard started running. I was in a lot of pain so I was squirming between Leonard's arms. Thousand knives were stabbing me one by one on my belly. On the other hand my baby was not moving at all so I started to freak out. She can't be dead right? Did I kill her? What have I done? My tears start to fall down and we were in the car. Leonard didn't even notice that he has gone through all that stairs in that little time. He was trying to talk with me but my inner voice was muting him. Did she die when I fall? Its all my fault, I just killed a fully healthy baby. Our baby. Leonard touched my face and I was back to reality.

L- Honey it is just an early labour, everything is going to be fine. I know you are in a lot of pain but please don't cry... You know when you start crying, I start crying. While saying that he also started crying.

L- We are going to be the best parents in the world. He took my hand and kissed it and said:

L- You've got troubles, I've got them too but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Did that sound familiar?

P- Cause you've got a friend in me... It was my vow to him and I remembered those days and why did I marry him. He was the only man who can care about me this much. We arrived at the hospital after 3 months. They took us directly to the emergency room. Amy called them from the way to hospital so Howard, Raj and Bernadette were coming here as fast as they can. Leonard never let my hand go and when we came to the room he said:

L- Don't be afraid, if we stick together we can see it through. The doctor who took care of me when we learnt that my baby was addicted to wine, came again. He checked what was going on and said:

D- You are not in labour, yet... It is soon but not now. You can stay at the hospital or you can go and come back again. I must tell that we can't give you an exact deliver time, make your choice.

P- I will but doctor I am in a lot of pain right now. What are we going to do about it?

D- I can give you weak painkillers but your baby is in a critical situation so I am giving you the ancient remedy. Patience...

P- THAT DID NOT HELP AT ALL! Your job is to make me feel better,do it!

D-Sorry, I can't risk my patient's life. Now wait a little so that I can check if your baby is alive or not! I was terrified, it can't be real. That minute all of my friends rushed inside. Everybody was so nervous I looked at my right and Leonard and Amy were crying silently. Bernadette, Raj and Howard came nearer and said:

B- Your baby is a miracle, she can get through this too.

R- Penny, she is fine. You are the strongest and the bravest in our group but watch out she is coming to beat you.

H- Crying is the worst thing to do in your birthday. I experienced that a lot while waiting for my father to come home. Your baby needs you now. Be strong.

They were right. I can't admit that she is dead and start crying. She is with me and she is still waiting to meet her family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! So this is the season finale of my first Big Bang Theory fan fiction. I am now writing the final of the whole thing. I will keep posting after a little break. Normally this chapter was going to be 2 chapters but I didn't want it to leave it with a cliff hanger again. Yeah thats it, hope you like it! Please review that means so much to me.. Thank you!**

Doctor came in with a monitor in his hand. This time everybody was worried than ever, I was literally holding my breath while he was putting on the gel. He opened the monitor and put the thing on my belly. I was looking at the screen and waiting for the heart beat but this time we couldn't hear it. Doctor started to move the thing everywhere, I asked:

P- S,S,she is alive, right? He didn't answer so this time my voice became weepy;

P- Please, answer me! My baby didn't die! She is alive! Say it, please... I was crying like everybody in that room.

D- Nothing is certain now but we are taking you to the surgery room to deliver your baby with caesarean. Everybody was in shock including me. Nurses prepared me while my friends were giving me pep talks. Leonard was frozen, he was crying inside I knew it but outside his face was just blank. He finally stood up and hold m hand and said:

L- Honey our smart and beautiful baby is coming. His hand was warm ,we had to let it go while the nurses were taking me to the operating room. I whispered "I love you, Leonard." but he was so far away from me to hear me. They were running after me to wait in front of the door. While getting through that wide yellow door, I saw all of my friends looking at me with worried eyes.

It was cold. Cold was the first thing I recognized in that big and scary room. It was like I was giving birth to my child in bikini at Arctics. My doctor was there waiting for me, he asked quickly :

D- I am planning to do this with a local anesthesia so that you can hear and see your baby right after birth. Are you okay with that?

I agreed with my head and they gave anesthesia below my waist. I was scared then somebody came into the room. It was Leonard he said to the doctor:

L- The nurses gave one person permission to be with her so here I am. He softly touched my cheek and looked at my eyes. He was worried too and he started singing our song. He was avoiding to look at the surgery because he can't look to the blood for so long and they were literally cutting his wife now. Doctor was doing his job down there but all of my focus was on Leonard. I thought and said:

P- She doesn't have to take after me to be

beautiful and smart, because you have both of them. He smiled deeply and kissed my hand. Then his teardrop fell on my it and I was back to reality. The monitor's sound which was my heart beat was stable and doctor were still trying to reach my little baby. I turned to Leonard and said:

P- You were right, this is my favorite birthday party. He laughed then I looked at the doctor and he was holding my baby. She was grey and she was a lot smaller than I expected. I was scared that something might be wrong with her, I couldn't see her face but Leonard was looking amazed. But then I realized something was wrong. She wasn't crying, was she even breathing?

P- She is alive, right? When the doctor opened his mouth to answer we heard a tiny voice crying. It was like the best song ever for me. That little voice filled my heart with love and both Leonard and me started crying because of happiness. She was alive. She was a survivor. Our princess was with us...

Doctor said:

D- You heard it yourself. Doctor gave her to the nurses so that they wrap her with a blanket. Doctor was trying to finish the operation when the nurse gave her to us. Leonard was holding her and she was like a little piece of heaven. A really little piece because she was suppoused to stay a little longer in my belly. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Leonard looked at my eyes and said:

L- Penny this is our baby. Can you believe it? We made her! She survived from ever challenge and she is now here with us. We are parents now. We will look after her for the rest of our lives. She is so beautiful just like her mother but there is something, what are we going to name her?

P- I can't believe we made this beauty too. She is gorgeous. I think I know what are we going to name her...

•••

Leonard was looking right into my eyes, excited to hear what I was going to say. He couldn't wait and asked:

L- You do?

P- Yeah this is the child of heaven, she is a rebel to all of the borders. C'mon she drank wine during pregancy! She is our Princess Leia.

L- Oh my god, that's amazing, you are smarter than I thought you were. I am suprised that you know the meaning of Leia.

P- I was thinking about this for a long time because you know she is from Star Wars which are nerdy films and I thought people may laugh at her. Then I realized if she could've survived from that pregnancy, she can get through everything. So I looked up online and it had a lovely meaning "child of heaven". Leonard burst into tears and hugged me well half of me because the other half was still in surgery. Nurse got our baby to clean her up and prepare her for the check-up. Leonard looked into my eyes, his glasses were crooked and he said:

L- Happy birthday, honey... I hope you liked your present.

P- That is the most beautiful gift that I ever got in my life. It even beats the helicopter tour above Nebraska. I smiled and doctor interrupted us by saying " We are almost done, then you can go back next to your friends because they were looking pretty nervous when I last saw them." I totally forgot about them, they must be exhausted. I don't for how long I have been in here. I turned to Leonard and said:

P- You should probably go out and say that we are okay. They are waiting for news.

From Leonard's point of view:

I didn't want to leave her behind, this is like one of a kind moment for our lives but our friends were waiting for this news for so long. I remembered the time when Howard got outside and said that their baby was healthy. It was such a relief so I agreed and went outside. I saw them cuddled up and watching the operation rooms door. They all excitingly got up and run towards me. They were all looking at me with half worried half excited eyes.

Bernadette was the one to speak first:

B- Are they okay? She was worried to hear bad news after all of that trouble. I looked at all of them and smiled :

L- OUR PRINCESS LEIA IS HERE! She and her mother is totally healthy. There is nothing to worry about. Thank you so much for supporting us, we love you. Everybody including me started crying but this time it was happy tears. Everbody was so thankful that our baby was fine.

A- Wow, congratulations. That was a tough pregnancy...for both of you. We all laughed everybody was so happy.

L- I should probably get back inside, my babies are waiting for me. All of the group agreed with their heads so I went back inside.

Penny's Point of view:

My man was gone and I was all alone again in that big ice cube but this time nothing can make me sad. I was watching the nurse put on the Wonder-woman onezies that Sheldon bought for her. Doctor said:

D- We are so close to finish this surgery, you young woman can finally get some time with your baby. Then the big yellow door opened again and it was Leonard. His eyes were red and I thought something happened out there.

P- Everything okay, sweetie?

L- Yeah, these are happy tears. He again hold my hand and take a look at the situation of the operation. He started gazing our little baby and he said:

L- Who knew 10 years ago that you will except one of my proposals then got married with me but the most important give me a baby called Leia?

P-Sweetie don't exhaust your mind. The answer is no one. C'mon you got into my apartment and cleaned it after the day we met! Who would married you, you were just the right man in the right time. Just kidding I love you please know that and thank you for loving me this much too. His eyes filled with tears and just when he opened his mouth to say something:

D- Okay lovebirds, surgery is over. Let's take our new mother to her room, baby will come after the check-up. Nurses unplughed me from the monitor and started pushing the stretcher. Leonard was in my right following it. When I got outside everybody surronded me with ballons and a birthday cake. They screamed "Happy birthday, Penny!" I was shocked, I didn't know that they prepared something for my birthday. Leonard said "2nd of December, birthday of the two beatiful lady in my life." At last everbody was happy. Their eyes were shining and I never been this happy in my entire lifetime. This was the best birthday ever and it was a fresh start for my new life with my little family. My whole family was around me and they were the most important ones in my life. This was the life that I ever wanted. So I said:

P- Oh my god, guys thank you so much. I love each of you so much!

END OF SEASON 1

 **Thanks for reading the first season, thank you soo much! Please leave a review here or a comment on my instagram post. See you after 1 week break!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed part 1 of my story, here is what Leonard and Penny's life becomes when they have a baby. Please don't forget to review after reading it, thanks...**

 _SEASON 2 Therapeutic Camaraderie_

Penny's narration:

After labour, we had to stay 3 more days in hospital to get everything done. Leia was totally healthy and she was drinking my milk not wine! The day we went to our home again was like a dream come true. Even though we couldn't prepare the baby room because it was so early, but when I entered the room, I got faced to face with an amazing nursery. Stuart painted some baby designs on the wall and in the biggest one there was a portrait of our family, Leonard, Leia and me. They said that Amy and Bernadette took care of the furnishers and they were totally adorable, there wasn't anything I wanted to change in that room. IT WAS AMAZING.

I was kind of getting along with my daughter, when I tell her stories of me and her dad's marriage when we stay alone. It was just a moment like that...

P- Leia, your father said "I love you" for the first time after I quoted Yoda. Then we had a terrible fight and unfortunately split up. I realized what a nice man he was and that I never should have broken up with him. I was crying everyday at my apartment, I thought I've lost my chance with him forever because he started dating so quickly. Amy saw me once crying when he was dating with Priya but he never noticed. I was heartbroken but then he asked me out again!

L- It was the best and probably the most difficult desicion that I've ever made. It was Leonard, I understood he had been listening for a while. I realized that Leia was asleep so I put her into her crib and walked near Leonard.

P- She must really find your voice relaxing, I've been talking for hours here. He laughed and kissed me on the lips, I pushed him towards the wall away from Leia. It was one of the most passionate kisses that we ever had. Then he took my hand and pull me to our bedroom. We sit on the bed and he said:

L- I am so sorry, I didn't realize that you were heartbroken when we split up. I thought you were seeing me as a friend and any romantic relationship was out of the table. I can remember that you were running to your apartment when me and Priya were in the living room but I never understood you were crying. How stupid I am?! I imagined you crying everyday and I am so sorry, Penny... Now both me and Priya are married. I don't know about her but I am the luckiest man alive to marry a woman like you. I love you, Penny... I was so emotional and hugged him. My voice was weepy;

P- Leonard, they are in the past now. Now my teardrops are because of happiness. I can't believe how my life got better when I moved next door to you. I love you too, my stupid pop-tart. We laughed because we remembered our one of a kind proposal.

L- Come on who accepts a proposal by saying "Okay, cool."?! He was laughing so I said:

P- Because you said " I guess, I am in"! Wow that sums up our relationship.

We were laughing so hard because we had so many amazing memories together. Even though we were not dating, we were having the best time ever.

P- If you tell me that I would marry someone like you and be super happy, I would laugh it off!

L- Yeah, I know. That is what you did to my previous proposals! I kissed him one last time and said:

P- I need to take a shower while Leia is asleep. Do what she needs if she wakes up.

Leonard's narration:

L- Okey dokey. I was super happy and energized so I turned on the baby camera and sit on the couch in the living room. I realized that Amy and Sheldon didn't come today. That was odd, but it was perfect. We finally had some alone time with my lovely wife. I was watching Doctor Who but then I saw the baby camera and Leia was moving. I thought she was waking up so I turned off the TV and slowly walked to her room. I opened the door and realized she was sleeping like an angel. I was watching her sleeping. She was so beautiful just like her mother. She started to do some weird moves, I was scared but thought she was dreaming. Then the moves turned into an attack, I couldn't do anything. I was standing there shocked after 2-3 seconds I managed to move and went to the bathroom and screamed:

L- PENNY! GET OUT! PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone I hope you like the start for the season 2. Don't forget to review this after reading, you can also comment on my post or direct message me from my instagram :) Thanks...**

Chapter 2:

Penny's narration:

I was taking a shower then I heard Leonard scream:

L- PENNY! GET OUT! PLEASE! Something must be wrong so I got out of the bathroom as soon as I can. He was crying in front of the door and I asked:

P- Honey, calm down. What is happening? There was water dropping everywhere and I was completely naked but neither of us realized that. He started running to our baby room so I understood something was wrong with my baby. I ran and saw her squirming and getting spasms. I got her and tried to do something. I yelled:

P-AMY! COME HERE! Something was happening to her and I was scared as hell. I gave her to Leonard to put on a dress. Amy rushed through the door and stopped when she saw me. I was crying and said:

P- Please help us, something is happening to her... I ran to our bedroom and wear the first dress that I saw. I got the keys and said:

P- We must take her to the hospital, Leonard get her fast. I saw Sheldon standing outside the door , I couldn't say anything. I was crying and trying to run as fast as I can to the car. I sit at the driver's seat and they came after me. I didn't even noticed that I was out of speed limit. Right before we reach the hospital, police stopped us. I opened the window and said:

P- I am so sorry, my baby is dying. Please let us go. My voice was weepy and I was in a terrible mood so he let us pass the controls fast. We reached the hospital, I parked the car the first space that I found and opened Leonard's door. We ran to the hospital when the door opened I yelled:

P- Somebody help us! My baby is dying! Nurses took her to the emergency room and I collapsed down to my knees. My cry got louder and I wasn't able to stop. Leonard leant towards me but he couldn't say anything either. I felt the dizziness which caused all of these again...

Amy's narration:

I was right behind Penny to say "Everything is going to be alright" but she collapsed fully on the the ground. Leonard was in shock, his baby was in a critical stage and his wife just lost her consciousness in front of him.

A- Nurses! Look over here! She fainted, do something! I was nervous to lose both my little buddy and my bestie. Leonard was not okay either. He wasn't responding to anything. I was the only one to do something there. Then I saw someone picking up Penny, I looked to see who it was and it was Sheldon. He took her to the emergency room. I was alone in the middle of a hospital with a half-dead Leonard. I helped him to get up and made him sit on the waiting seats. He started crying and said:

L- My family, my family is smashing up right now. I can't do anything. I am the worst! He was heart broken , he hid his face with his hands and continued crying. I couldn't do anything because my brain just stopped working. He got up fast to see his child. I followed him. When we reach the baby emergency department, we saw Leia surrounded by doctors in an incubator. She was still in an attack so Leonard was even more sad. He put his hand on the glass and said "You'll be fine, Leia." His tears were sliding through his face and he said "PENNY!". This time he started running to the adult emergency room. Sheldon was there too. Leonard was scared to see Penny still unconscious and that was what he saw. She was connected to an oxygen machine and there were nurses and a doctor trying to figure out what was happening. Leonard couldn't keep it anymore, he leaned on the glass and slowly slide and sit to the floor. He pulled his knees to himself and contiuned crying even more...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello sorry I was out of town and I didn't have wi-fi connection. I hope you like this chapter** CHAPTER 3

Leonard's narration:

My newly formed family, collapsing, all I can do is sit and cry like a baby. Amy and Sheldon were looking at Penny and I was sitting and hiding my face between my knees. A doctor came out of Penny's room so I got up like Flash and asked him:

L- Is she okay?

D- She had to be awake by now but we don't know what is causing her to remain unconscious.

That was bad, for an unknown reason my wife, my love was getting a beauty sleep for god knows how long.

L- Can I get in?

D- Just for 5 minutes, one person. Of course I was the one to be next to her. I erased my teardrops, and got in. She was so beautiful but she was sick. I hold her hand and kissed it.

L- Honey, wake up. I am here. Our baby needs you, please. I need you. There was no movement. My eyes got blurry because of tears but I said:

L- Leonard, no. No crying, she needs you to be happy. I looked at Shamy from the glass and they were crying too.

L- Penny, you are the one who makes us a beautiful group. You can't leave us here like this, please wake up. Please... Doctor came in and said:

D- She will, don't worry gentleman but for now you need to get out of this room. I let go of her hand and slowly walked out of the ward. I ran to my baby to see if she was okay. Her attack was gone and I saw doctors getting out.

D- You are her parent, right?

L-Yes, yes I am. Is she going to be okay?

D- She will, for now her attack stopped but we need to know why that happened so she is staying here for a few days. Where is her mother? I opened my mouth but words didn't come out. He was still waiting for an answer so I said with a silent voice:

L- She passed out after they took our baby and she didn't woke up yet. My baby had a wine addiction before labour, can this attack be related to it?

D- No, that was the first thing that we checked. This can also be an one of a time thing so don't worry. I kind of relaxed to hear that so I had my way back to Penny's ward. I heard my phone ringing, of course it was Howard.

H- Hey Leonard, what is your plan today? We thought we can go to a picnic.

L- Howard, we are in the hospital. Everything happened in seconds so we couldn't call you.

H- What happened?

L- Leia, had an attack and when we got to the hospital Penny passed out. She is not waking up.

H- I am so sorry Leonard. We are coming right now. I sat to the chair in front of Penny, looking at her photos from my phone, Sheldon came near me and hold me from my shoulder. He said:

S- Leonard, if I learnt a thing about Penny in 10 years it is that she is going to fight. She won't leave us, she promised to take me to the comic book shop on Thursday, she always keeps her promise. Now it is enough if she opens her eyes, I don't want comic books, I want our Penny.

L- Buddy of course she is going to wake up, but Leia and I need her so much now. She can't go now. He smiled then I saw Howard, Raj and Bernadette running.

H- Are they okay?

L- I don't knoow. Teardrops, here they come again.

H- Leonard, don't cry. They are both really tough girls. This is just a little challenge for them. They'll get through this easily.

B- Yeah, she is just gaining a little energy before a baby marathon. I wanted to do that some many times too.

Raj- Where is Leia?

L- Kid's emergency department, room 178.

R- Okay we will look at her, you stay with your wife. They all went to see our baby so I was alone with Penny. After some days this became my place to watch her. We were not even in the same room but I was feeling her with afternoon just a few minutes later, I saw her finger move a bit. I thought it was some kind of thing that I made up in my brain. Then she started to open her beautiful green eyes...

Penny's narration:

My head, it was like somebody was pulling me down from my hair. I couldn't move a place in my whole body. I started to narrow my eyes a little and noticed that I was in a hospital room again. I saw Leonard rushing through the door, he held my hand and said:

L- Oh my god, where were you for 3 days? I've missed you a lot.

P- Leia, is she okay?

L- Yes she is, doctors said that was a one time attack and it will not happen ever again. Are you okay?

P- I think I am. I am so tired but I am okay. He kissed me from my lips without waiting for me to finish my sentence. I didn't realize that I was unconscious but when his lips touched mine, I realized that I was gone enough to miss him so much.

P- I love you.

L- I love you too, please don't leave me.

P- I am always right next to you, I am your wife and our baby's mother untill the day I die. I will never leave you. That minute, all of the group came in and screamed:

Everybody: PENNY YOU ARE AWAKE!

P- Yes, I am. I saw the happiness in their eyes, this was the friendship I've been looking for until I moved next door to these amazing people. I saw Leia in Bernadette's lap, I said:

P- Omg, can I get her?

B- Of course, are you feeling fine?

P- Yeah.

I got her and she was so cute, I kissed her softly from her cheek and said:

P- Missed you little princess. I looked at her, now she and her dad were the meanings of my life. I would love to hold her like this until I die but my arms couldn't carry her anymore so I gave her back to Bernadette and said;

P- Maybe we will be going to need a babysitter to help me for a few weeks.

A- I have a cousin named Alia, she studies pediatry right now. She can help.

B- Oh, oh, oh I have a cousin which can look after her too. She once stayed with Halley for 4 days when I was at a pharmaceutical conference at San Diego. Her name is Layda and she is so cute, she can come too.

P- When you mentioned your cousins, I realized AJ can definitely help me too. She is living very near to us and she is my cousin so she is from family.

I had 3 cousin choices and they all had their own benefits. When I was trying to make up my mind, Leonard said:

L- Let's invite three of them and see which one is better. It is like Americans got talent Hofstader edition. We can have a little fun, right? Everybody looked at me one by one and they were all shaking their heads and agreeing.

P- Well, a little fun is what I need most these days. Lets do this!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 4

Penny's narration:

I was awake but had no energy to do things. Leonard was feeding me, girls were taking me the bathroom and I was in bed all day. I was never bored because everyone that I love was around me, guys, Leonard and my little Leia. I was only able to carry her for minutes I

was happy that she was healthy. After 5 days in hospital awake but dead at the same time, we were finally able to go home. Leonard carried me all the way, he really got stronger in this sickness period, everybody was so excited for the cousin games. It was like waiting for the Super Bowl because fun was out of our life for a long time. We all called our cousins and all of them said yes! Leia wasn't a hard to look after baby but I couldn't even change her diaper, I was lying down all time so we needed to get a babysitter. We entered our apartment and I realized that I missed it a lot. Leonard put me on the bed that Raj prepared for me on the couch. They were all sitting but Sheldon was standing up so I carefully got up and said:

P- Come here this is your spot, but there is something. I must cuddle to you if you wanna sit there because you know I am so sick. I did a puppy face and everybody started laughing. Sheldon answered:

S- Okay but let go of me when I say so.

P- Of course. He sat in his spot and Leonard sat next to me. I said:

P-Sorry Sheldon, I am kind of leaning on to the other side. I don't know why, maybe because I love him. Leonard was so happy, I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes. This was one of the most relaxing moments for ages. Then we heard Leia crying, Amy said:

A- I will take care of her. Don't move. She ran to Sheldon's old room. Bernadette and Howard was out to take Chinese food and Raj was at the vet because Cinnamon had to vaccine. Sheldon stood up;

S- You weren't lonely for a long time, let me help Amy with Leia.

Wow that was the last thing I was expecting from Sheldon but really needed that. I opened my eyes and looked at Leonard. He was happy so I kissed him. I was literally out of breath so I suggested him to carry me to the bedroom and rest there together. He picked me up and slowly walked his way through the corridor. He settled me on to the bed and he was standing up watching me.

P- Aren't you going to lie next to me?

L- Oh oh yeah sure, I was just distracted by your beauty. We were cuddling up then we heard a knock on the door. It must be Bernadette and Howard. Leonard picked up the door and I was pretty confident that I can walk again. I slowly stood up and started walking. Everything was fine and I wanted to check Leia. Than I saw something. SHELDON WAS PROPOSING!

P- OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!

S- She didn't answer yet, hold on and why are you walking? Don't you supposed to be in the bed?

P- Don't you supposed to be looking after my baby? So Amy?

A-YES! I WAS WAITING FOR THIS FOR A LONG TIME! Everybody ran to the baby room and started applausing. Leonard grabbed me from my waist and whispered:

L- You naughty girl, you sensed something was happening, didn't you? I laughed.

P- Of course I stored my energy while cuddling with you my stupid poptart. This was the phrase that I said to him in our proposal.

It might be a different one but it was suitable and romantic for us. "Then what do you need? You, you stupid pop-tart!"

Amy was jumping all over the room showing her ring then she turned back and started kissing Sheldon. I pulled Leonard and started kissing him too then Howard and Bernie. This was the most romance that this baby room can ever see. It was a lovely moment. Still can't believe SHAMY IS ENGAGED!

When we all split up, I said:

P- Let's celebrate this by doing something different. Umm... What about Chinese food? Everbody started laughing and we all went to the living room. Leonard helped me walk than settled me on the couch. We ate then Sheldon said:

S- Meemaw wants to see her future bride and our new mother. He opened the video chat and we all talked with her. When its my turn Leonard grabed the laptop for me and she said:

Meemaw- Oh Penny being a mother really suits you. You are beautiful then ever. Moonpie said that you had no energy these days. I hope you get well soon and play with your little princess.

P- Thanks so much. Thats what I am looking forward to. I am much better now.

Tomorrow "Who wants to be a babysitter?" is starting. I don't know why but I am so excited.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! In this chapter 3 women characters join to the story and they have kind of weird names. They are all cousins of the main women characters from the show and their names are inspired from my closest friends and me. I changed the names a little so I hope you like the characters too..**

CHAPTER 5:

I woke up on the couch in the living room, I must have fell asleep after the dinner. Today is "The Babysitter Games" day, its name is changing like everyday. When I opened my eyes everybody was already awake and preparing French toast for breakfast. Leonard saw me with my eyes open and ran near me and said:

L- You fell asleep on my shoulder after Chinese food, you were so cute and beautiful. How are you feeling today?

P- I am pretty good and excited for the upcoming event. He laughed.

L-We even created the judging comittee. Its you, Amy, and Sheldon. You because she is your baby, Amy because she can understand the baby's behaviours best and Sheldon to judge the hygene of the babysitter. I am going to be an inspector to see what they are doing, Bernadette and Howard are the hosts, they are going to explain to the competitors what are they going to do. Last but not least Raj is the general organizator, he will come up with the competition ideas.

P-Wow, this is one of the advantages of living with super smart don't have to do anything, they will organize it nicely. He gave me a quick kiss and helped me get up. I walked to Leia's room and look how she was. She was like a sleeping beauty... Leonard was behind me and said:

L- She is just like her mother. Do you remember the time when you played hooky with the girls and dressed up as Sleeping Beauty?

P- Yeah, you started taking out your clothes like in seconds when you saw me. We laughed and he tightly hugged me from my back. Our memories were the things that made us be one. We came through a lot of break-ups, like millions of argues but at the end we were happily looking at our daughter. While I was thinking these we heard a knock on the door.

P-It must be the cousins, I said and ran to the door. Bernadette opened it and we saw our them in front of us. I hugged AJ she was an adorable young woman. She was studying biology in one of those nice universities and her laugh literally makes everyone in Nebraska smile. She is shorter than me and has light brown straight hairs. I looked at her and said:

P- Its been a long time, you really became a women. You missed me right?

AJ- Of course, Penny. You are beautiful than ever being married really fits you don't ever let go of this guy.

P- I will never leave him, he is the one. Leonard came along and said:

L- Its so nice to meet you, AJ. I am Leonard, your cousin's husband.

AJ- Of course I know you! Penny always sends your photos to our family group. I laughed and went to see the other cousins. First, I saw Amy talking to hers. She was a little woman with brown curly hair and glasses. I said:

P- Hey! I am Penny, Leia's mother. She happily shook my hand and said:

Alia- Hello Penny, so nice to meet you. I can't wait to meet with your daughter too. I hope we get along. She was cute so I finally walked to meet Bernadette's cousin:

P- Hey Layda ,right? What a weird name.

Layda- Yes, its me. Normally its from another language so yeah its different.

She had black curly hair and she was full of beans. So energetic and so full of life. I loved her this side. I was kind of dizzy again and I didn't want to ruin this whole thing so I picked up my plate and started eating it on the Leonard finished introducing himself he sat next to me.

L- You are looking a little yellow, is everything fine?

P- Yeah, yeah no problem.

L- You sure?

P- Leonard, I am fine. Let's pick a babysitter for our princess. Leonard gave Howard the signal and he started talking:

H- Ladies and Gentelman, welcome to the first Babysitter Wars!

P- Yup its name changed again.

B- Today our judges will chose the perfect one to look after our one and only Leia!

H- This competition consists of three main parts. First part is the easiest: Cleaning Leia's room.

B- Second challenge is to do daily needs of Leia without Penny.

H- And the final part is... productivity on an emergency because we had to take Penny to the hospital a lot in the last couple of months. What are you going to do if you are alone with Penny and Leia in the apartment when this kind of stuff happen?

P- Well, I would say "Where the hell is my husband and his buddies?" Everybody laughed and Bernadette finished by sayiing:

B- Good luck to everyone. I hope the best wins.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, I am sorry that I couldn't post last week. I had so much work to do and it got out of my mind. As an apology I am posting double chapter today. I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 6:

I don't know why but I was filled with excitement. I was waiting Howard to annonce the first challenge he was waiting there and I shouted:

P- What is taking so long, I can't wait!

H- Oookay calm down we were just picking up the first contestant and it is... ALIA. Your first challenge is to tidy up Leia's room as quick as you can. It is like a mess in there because of Raj wanted it to be so good luck. The other two girls will be waiting in the Sheldon and Amy's apartment so that they won't get any hint.

Ladies please leave the apartment and wait with Raj there.

AJ waved her hand and went to my old apartment with Layda. Bernadette counted:

B- 3,2,1... Go!

Alia went running to Leia's room we were watching her by the secret camera located by Leonard. Sheldon was taking notes about hygiene and I was watching how organised she was. She got a special technique to clean everywhere without touching anywhere dirty. That was really great. She finished cleaning up in like 4 minutes and the room was looking fine. Sheldon and Leonard got up to see what she had done and I was sitting, waiting for their answers. I heard my phone buzz so I picked it up. There was a message from AJ "Things are getting hot in here between Layda and Raj, donno what to do. Please answer"

P- RAJ AND LAYDA?! What the hell?!

I ran towards the next apartment and saw them making out in my old couch and AJ standing on the kitchen drinking wine. That's my cousin!

P- W. , WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?

R- Oh Penny, we are so sorry but I realized she was the one. You know like Leonard and you, Bernadette and Howard...

P- Raj, honey you label every girl who winks at you "the one". We are in a competition here, this may disqualify Layda. AJ come with me, you can wait in our bedroom. She started walking and looking at embarrassed Raj and Layda.

P- Put that wine there, I am not drinking for ages and now that is what I want the most!

AJ- Okay... We walked pass the corridor but I felt so sad for the ones I left behind. I said to AJ:

P- You sit with Amy, I am going to ask what really happened. I ran back to the apartment and knocked it. I opened it because there were no answers, I showed my head between the door and the wall.

P- Hey lovebirds, may I come?

R- Of course Penny, please.

P- Okay now I might have overreacted, I am so sorry but you know my addiction. Also I can't even carry my own baby. I am trying to look happy but I am not. I need a babysitter not just for Leia also for myself. I don't have any difference from her, I can't go to work, I can't breastfeed, I can't tidy my own stuff. Then what is my aim in this life? To make yours miserable... I felt teardrops sliding through my face and I started crying.

P- This whole thing is just for picking a girl to do things that I supposed to do. I am just a waste of oxygen...

R- Oh Penny don't say that. You are one of the most important people in my life. Come on you are the first girl that I talked without alcohol.

P- No that was the old Penny, she changed and became a terrible mom. Raj let go of Layda and came hug me. He said:

R- You are the opposite of a terrible mom. You did so much things for Leia. You might just have did an abortion and get rid of her but even though you were sick, you made her live. You gave her a life... That moment Leonard opened the door quickly saying:

L- Penny its the scori... what happened? Why are you crying honey?

P- I am a bad mom! I ran to my old bedroom and crawl to the bed. I was crying and thinking of my pregnancy and my life with my baby. Leonard came in with Leia on his lap and he said:

L- There is someone who thinks you are an amazing mom who needs just a little help to make it easier. He put her next to me and she was giggling, I erased my tears with my t-shirt and said:

P- Hey sweetie, I know I am the worst. Don't ignore it but you must know that I love you and your father so much. I kissed her from her cheek.

P- Now let's pick you a babysitter. While I was getting out of the apartment, I looked at Layda and Raj.

P- If you love each other there is nothing I am going to do. I am so happy for you guys.

When I opened the door, everybody was looking at me and must be because of my red eyes Amy asked if I was okay. I said "Yep" but voice was still a little weepy so they didn't believe me. Alia got 8,6 out of 10 for tidiness.

Sheldon- I found your way of cleaning very efficient but there are some errors that I saw. First of all the toys are not grouped, it really irritated me but because my friends said that its fine, I am not going to pull down your score. I am giving you 8.6 because your usage of chemicals must be changed between the areas of the room. You can't use that much near crib. Thank you.

Next it was time for AJ to compete. She was so alike to me so she was not tidy at all. Although it was good for me, Sheldon said "It's not good enough" so she got 7,9. At last it was Layda, she was so organized and she might have a little amount of OCD like Sheldon so she really satisfied him. She was a little clumsy she dropped some toys which's voice can definitely wake Leia up if she was there so she got 9.2.

H- The winner of the first round is... Layda. Congratulations!

B- Other two ladies don't let yourselves down there are 2 more challenges ahead of you. For the next part first contestant is the winner of the previous one so Layda, get ready...

Chapter 7

H- Second round is to take care of Leia while Penny is away. You are not going to be given any help, you are all alone with her. Layda please take Leia from her father.

Leonard handed Layda the baby but we were a little worried because she was hell of a clumsy person. What if she drops Leia, or she falls with Leia on her hands!

B- Ookay, Layda be carefull. Your 1 hour starts... now! We all head to Sheldon and Amy's apartment and left the contestant behind. We were watching her step by step and recording her mistakes which were a lot! She gave her cold milk then she dropped a toy and scare her. Thank god nothing happened to her after all of those. I was keeping myself hard to not to run and pick my baby, I don't have that energy either. I watched her carefully for 30 minutes and said:

P- I can't watch this anymore... I am going to the bedroom. Remind me when it finishes. Amy I am trusting you to write every mistake that you saw. I walked to the bed and Bernadette came with me. She was the only one to understand me because she had a baby too.

B- Penny, thats okay. I know its hard to watch someone looking after your child. That is what I felt when I left Halley with Raj and Stuart and then watched it from my phone. You need a babysitter maybe not Layda but there are 2 more girls waiting there you know.

P-You are right but I can't count seconds for Layda to drop my baby there.

B- She is not going to drop her, I know she is clumsy but also she is really careful around babies. Then we heard a little scream from the living room.

P- She dropped Leia! I ran to the couch and saw Leia from the camera. She was fine but she was solving one of those little baby puzzles. She is just so little for those. I was looking amazed and said to Leonard:

P- Yep she is smart and beautiful... I was crying because of happiness because she was like her father, she was brilliant maybe a little too much. The time was over, I ran and sit next to Leia and kissed her from her cheek.

P- Here is my brilliant to be girl. Just like anyone else in this apartment except her mother. Leonard came and said:

L- Penny, you know this is not ordinary right?

P- Yeah, you are smart and this is our girl.

L- No no no no, she is not me smart, she is like Sheldon smart.

P- What? No...

L- We don't know it yet but she can.

Wow MY child is a super brilliant?! How?!

P-Its not Sheldon's child. I swear to God!

Leonard laughed and reminded that we need to score Layda. Amy said she was thinking of giving her a 4,7 so I agreed. Next one was Alia. She was pretty good at this too. She had some unordinary way to things like changing diapers and amusing her. She was great and she got a 8,2. Last one AJ, she was amazing! She was literally doing everything perfectly and also making Leia giggle. I said proudly:

P- That's my cousin... Amy was satisfied with her ways of entertaining Leia too and she got a 9!

B- Congratulations AJ for that amazing round now the scores are Alia 16,8 , Layda 13,9 and AJ 16,9! The scores are pretty close to each other next round is to take care of Leia and Penny in an emergency.

H- First one to go is AJ! Be ready...

AJ- I am!

B- Okay now you are alone with Penny and Leia in the apartment and you saw Leia holding his head and closing her eyes. She is loosing her balance what are you going to do? 3.2.1... Start!

I was lying in the couch and watching AJ with my half eye open. She first pick the thing to hang Leia safely on her back. Although it takes me hours to put it on me, she did it just in seconds. She placed Leia safely and came to pick me up. She said " I am from Nebraska this is nothing!" She picked me and opened the door and started running down the stairs. She was even faster than Leonard! She put me back to ground and it was 1:47 minutes... That was pretty good. I hugged her and said:

P- I am proud of you and your Nebraska power AJ.

AJ- Thanks cousin, that was easy peasy for me.

Alia couldn't make up her mind to do something but she managed to take me downstairs. She was like really under pressure I can understand her. C'mon I fainted when Leonard is having an asthma attack. Her hands were trembling and she was kinda of breathing loudly but that was okay for me. A little excitement is was stressed out that she was going to do something wrong but she was pretty good too. She tripped a couple of time but we were safe. Layda, Leia and I were climbing the stairs and I asked:

P- Do you really like Raj? Just out of curiosity.

Layda- Yes, I was not believing love in first sight but it really happened I promise.

P- Thats kinda cheesy but okay if you say so.

H- And this is the end of the first ever "Babysitter Tournament" I hope you enjoyed it.

B- We will be announcing our winner winner after a talk with our judges please wait.

...

P- Yeah thats the right choice.

H- And the honour of babysitting the brilliant Leia goes to...


	17. Chapter 17

Everybody was waiting breathlessly

H- Well actually we couldn't make our minds between two contestants because their scores were so close. Layda, sorry but you were only able to win our second big prize, Raj, congratulations!

B- Alia and AJ, you are both going to have a talk with Penny together and she will choose between you.

We all went to Sheldon and Amy's apartment and I sat on the armchair. They sat next to eachother on the couch and we started talking.

P- So guys, I don't know what to ask. Why do you want to look after Leia?

AJ- Because I love babies and she is my half cousin. I want to spend time with you and her.

Alia- As a neurobiologist, my aim is to analyze what is happening in a person's brain. I really want to know what is going on under that brilliant head.

P- Well, okay... What are your hobbies?

AJ- I love dancing... I used to join dance sport competitions but quit when I moved to LA.

Alia- I play the piano since I was 7 years old.

P- Cool, come on this is boriiing. Let's get a little personal. Do you have any crushes on anyone?

AJ- Well, I used to date with a biologist like me for 3 years but after that I never fall in love again. I had trials but they all failed.

Alia- Hmm, I don't know if I should tell this or not...

P- Say it!

Alia- I like women.

P- Okay, cool. Now tell me a little secret of yours.

AJ- Okay cousin, I am a virgin.

P- HOW? You can't be my cousin! I laughed and they laugh too.

P- Okay that was a secret, you Alia?

Alia- I am really embarrased to say this... I can't. No I can. HELL NO!

AJ- Waitiin...

P- Yep

Alia- I had a crush on Amy since I was in 7th grade! I know its creepy cause she is my cousin and have a good relationship with Sheldon but the heart wants what it wants.

P- Wow, you are full of mysteries. It's hard, I don't know whom to choose. I think I am going with family bounds and choose AJ. Alia you can stay here as long as you want and talk with Amy. I really liked you.

Alia- Thanks but I better leave, my book is waiting for me to finish it.

She was upset but either way somebody was going to be. She ran through the stairs. I hugged AJ and said:

P- You ready, cousin?

AJ- Yup!

We hold our hands and walked through the corridor. She opened the door and yelled:

AJ: I WON!

P- Yeah, she did.

S- I thought you would choose Alia. She really had talent for cleaning you know. I liked her style.

L- Okay, Sheldon it's our baby not yours, hopefully. I hope...

P- Really?! You think Leia is from Sheldon!

L- No, but she can't be that smart with my genes!

P- Come here! I grabbed him from his collar and pulled him to our bedroom.

L- What are we doing?

P- We are going to talk! I pushed him to the bed and sat next to him.

P- Okay you smart little man who doesn't trust her wife even about having sex with Sheldon!

L- No that's not what I am saying. She is incredibly smart and I am not like that!

P- You are... Really... Do you remember our appointment in bed on my birthday?

L- Yeah, never forgot.

P- Never forgot what?

L- Bed time with my honey...Are you okay?

P- Oh right, lets do it.

*20 minutes later*

L- Wow, that was good. I've missed it a lot.

P- Oh me too.

L- I love you

P- Thank you, good night.

P- Just kidding, I love you too. Honey my head is killing me, I am just going to sleep. You can thank guys for me. Also say that we are waiting for AJ tomorrow morning.

L- Of course...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, normally I was going to post this chapter yesterday but something was wtong with the , it didn't send notification e-mails to readers and I think its fixed today. I am so excited for season 10 finale right now! I hope you like this chapter, Last 2 before final!** I woke up hoping that my headache was gone but it wasn't, it was really bad. I looked for Leonard but he wasn't next to me.

P- Leonard? Where are you?

There were no answers but then I heard walking sounds and someone opened the door.

AJ- Good morning sleeping beauty, Leonard had to go to work like 2 hours ago so it is just me, Leia and you.

P- Oh, okay. I need a painkiller for my headache.

AJ- But you are breastfeeding, it might be dangerous for her.

P- No, she is eating baby food when I'm sick, she is used to that too.

She agreed and went to the kitchen to take me a glass of water and medicine. I slowly got up but I was definitely not okay. My head started to turn and my vision disappeared for a while. I called Amy and told what is going on. She was worried and said:

A- Bestie, I am coming.

I took my medicine and slowly stood up. I walked through the corridor and found Leia playing with her toys in her crib. She was so little because of premature born but she was like smarter than all of us. Even Sheldon was sometimes getting jealous of her. I sat to the armchair next to her and watch her little movements.

Leonard's point of view:

L- WHAT! No,no,no that's not true.

A- It is a possibility, I know its hard for you but you are the one who needs to know... I am going home now. I didn't tell her anything please you close your mouth too. She deserves to be happy.

L- Okay... Amy, please say that she is going to be okay. If she leaves, my life will become aimless. She is really important for me, please...

A- Leonard, don't cry right now. It is what I thought after I heard the symptoms. Take care of yourself.

She closed the phone and I was frozen in the middle of my lab. I sat to the floor and felt my teardrops rushing through my face. I was rocking myself back and forward saying

"Penny is fine." Howard knocked on the door to invite me to the lunch but because I couldn't answer, he got in and saw me. He understood something was wrong with my girls. He sat next to me without talking and gave me a hug.

S- What is happening here? That is non-hygenic! Leonard, what's going on?

Howard looked at him in the eye and did some hand signs.

S- Oh, I am sorry... Howard helped me get up without saying a word and he pushed me to the car. Sheldon Raj , Howard and me were going to our apartment not trying to wake Penny up about the secret.

L- Let me buy a flower for her. She can think I am there to suprise her.

H-Okay...

We stopped at the flower shop and got her

"The most beautiful and shockingly expensive of all flowers" as she said while trying to be romantic, roses. We reached the apartment and we were climbing the stairs in silence. Then we heard some running sound coming from upstairs. I was scared and I quickly climbed the stairs. My heart was going to burst and I saw my beautiful wife between AJ's arms unconscious... I dropped the flower and quickly picked her up. I ran as fast as I can and yelled:

L- AJ stay with Leia, we'll be back!

I wasn't able to be with her, she was in trouble but I wasn't next to her. I couldn't see her beautiful eyes, maybe for the last time...


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter before the final so I hope you like it!**

Leonard's narration:

She is sleeping, like nothing is happening in her body , she is just sleeping. She can't leave us behind, we can't be that stupid to not to realize such an important thing! Doctors were coming and going, nurses were coming, giving her some medicines and going but the scene behind them was the same... My wife in her fight with death. It's been 9 weeks, she is getting weaker everyday... I couldn't hear her voice or look at the seas in her beautiful eyes for 9 weeks...

I've missed her so much...

Today she is going to have an open brain surgery, according to Sheldon's maths she has only 36% of chance to survive. It is not enough, all I want now is to be able to hug my beautiful girl and never let her go. I was always next to her, I saw Leia like an hour per day and then come back to my Penny. I was telling her what happened and Sheldon was singing "Soft Kitty" as always. At that moment nurses came in to prepare her to her final duello with death...

They were taking her between my arms to put her in armour which was made of her love to us and her life energy.

I hope those two are enough for beating that home-wrecker in her brain, the tumor which was playing with her life. It was neither Leia nor alcohol, she had cancer and we didn't notice anything! They call us smart but we weren't even able to analyze the situation to find out the possibilities. We were not smart, we were blind and stupid! Nurses slowly started pushing her stretcher to the operation room. I was running next to it and I was followed by the whole group. I stopped at the door and said

" I will keep loving you untill the day I die..."

She was gone and I've lost all my strength to stand up. I collapsed on the floor and started crying. Everybody gathered around but there was no voice. No one was able to talk, we were loosing our sunshine, Penny. Our source of fun and unlimited beauty. But the worst part is, I wasn't even next to her when she closed her beautiful eyes to our world...

**8 hours later**

I am still in the same position as I was 8 hours ago. Waiting for my wife to get out of that death room with teardrops on my eyes, sitting on the floor. There wasn't a word from the doctor, whole group was devastated but trying not to lose their hope. I rested my head on the wall and started whispering :

L- Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur...

All of the group started singing:

All- Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur, pur pur...

We all hugged each other and everybody started crying.

A- I can't believe how Penny improved me. Before her I was all alone and didn't have much ability to talk to people, now I have all of you and living the best life! She was the only person that I ever called "bestie". She is the most amazing person that I ever known, please don't leave us behind Penny...

H- First we were arguing a lot because of my behaviours but she always cared about me. She made me the man I am today because she introduced me to the love of my life.

B- That's true, if Penny wasn't working in the Cheesecake Factory now I would be living home alone with my mother coming and preparing my clothes everyday like I was 5 years old! I wouldn't have Howie... She made Amy and I see our second personalities. We started to have more fun in life because of her.

R- I wasn't able to talk with her at first but she was always so considerate and caring to me. I was like her best bud. She is the first girl that I ever talked without alcohol. Penny has a so special place in my heart, she is like my buddy who always supports me...

S- The moment we met, I hate her because I knew she was going to join to our group and make my life change in the worse way ever. I was wrong for the first time, she first became my neighbour then my friend then my close friend and now she is my sister. I never felt so close to a person except my family in my life, no offense Leonard or Amy. I need her to be in my life, I need her to smile at me when she doesn't understand what I am talking about. I need her to say sarcastic things to me that I don't understand. I need her to be next to me all the time. I need her to be my sister...

Even Sheldon burst into tears at that moment.

L- Penny, I loved her when I first saw her in the next door. She was like an angel standing right in front of me. We argued like a thousand times but we both couldn't left each other in the past. She was the first person that I truly love. Even though she was dating other people, I always had hope. We both started crying when she first said I love you because we knew that we love each other but it was never announced. I can remember the happiness when we were engaged. Penny is the person who changed me, she made me come out of my shell and became a whole different Leonard. She made me the happiest man alive. Even though she says she isn't romantic, she gave me the gift that made me the happiest in my life, Leia... I love her so much and I can't live without her eyes looking at mine. The seas in her eyes are my source of energy to survive, without them I become meaningless. My life loses its color. If her heart beat stops now, my whole life becomes aimless. Please come back honey, please... Your stupid pop-tart needs you!

S- Don't be selfish! We all need you Penny...

I hugged Sheldon, leaned on him and closed my eyes. Teardrops were rushing through everyone's face. I started to recall our happy moments together, a big smile formed in my face. I remembered the smell of her hair, the color of her eyes, I felt her warmness on my body... She was with me. At that moment we heard the operation room's door open. Everybody got up and we ran to hear the news. I wasn't ready to hear, I wasn't ready to lose her.

Doctor- It was a successful surgery, she will be okay...

I released the breath I've been holding for 9 weeks. I ran after the doctor to thank him.

L- I,I,I can't thank you enough doctor... Fire. You didn't only save her life, you saved all of ours. Thank you for everything...

D- That's my job but its so amazing to hear your voice so happy. Your family is going to be fine. Now after 10-15 minutes they will take Penny to the intensive care. You won't want to miss anymore time with her...


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is the end. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. I already have another one coming I hope you like how I ended this one. See you soon!**

FINAL

Leonard's pov:

I ran to see the nurses take her out of that death room. Everybody was so excited to see her again and I joined them. The door opened but there wasn't Penny, a nurse got out running and we were all shocked. She yelled:

N- Doctor Fire! Emergency!

Both the nurse and the doctor got inside without saying any word to us. My hands started shaking and I was dizzy. I sat on a bench and took of my glasses. I wiped my eyes, then closed them with my hands. She was leaving me behind. She was leaving all of us behind.

S- I don't understand, doctor said that it was a successful surgery! I looked at him and his eyes were all red from crying too.

L- Sit down buddy, I need you...

He sat next to me and I hugged him. My tears were wetting his t-shirt. We saw 2-3 doctors running to the operation room. Howard stopped the last one and asked what is happening inside. His look changed and his face became a blank. Bernadette and Amy learnt it and they both started crying.

L- Howard, what happened?

H- Okay, you are not a child. I am telling the truth. Her heart stopped, she flat-lined and the doctors said they were fighting for her for the last time. I couldn't endure anymore, my sight started to go black...

Sheldon's narration:

My sister was dying, she was in the thin line between life and death. I was shocked by the news Howard gave then I felt Leonard's head dropping on my lap. He passed out! As a guy with 187 IQ point, I didn't know what to do. I was looking at his face and I started crying. Amy ran and tried waking up Leonard, she couldn't so she went to call for a nurse to take care of him. Leonard was losing his love, his best-friend. After 10 years, what he deserve wasn't this, he deserved a happy life with Penny and Leia. I looked at him and said:

S- Our Penny will get through this, she is the strongest of us all. Please, be strong.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

S- Everything will be fine, she will be fine.

L- Everybody is saying that but I really missed her Sheldon. I, I don't think I can live without her anymore. I need her to be next to me.

Leonard slowly got up and said:

L- I missed her lips on mine... I even missed our fights.

A doctor came out and stopped in front of the door. Finally someone to explain what's happening. I helped Leonard get up and we

walked next to him.

D- Her heart stopped beating and we thought her brain death occured but she hold on. Her heart is beating again now. It's certain that she doesn't want to leave you guys. They are taking her out now, because we only gave her an electroshock. There was no need for stitches. The door opened and we all saw our Penny.

Leonard's pov:

There was my wife, she didn't left me. She fought to live with us. She was going to be fine. I saw her head bald because they had to shave it before the surgery but she was still angelic. I loved since the moment we met and I'll keep loving her untill the day I die, this was the sentence that I said to her when she agreed to stay married to me. I was no wrong, my love never decreased in 10 years and it's always increasing. I grabbed her hand and kissed it before they got her to the intensive care room.

Penny's pov:

My head. It was so heavy. My eyelids were stuck and I couldn't move any part of my body. It was like someone chained me to a bed. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared, there was no one with me. I was freezing and there wasn't anything on me. I tried to move every place of my body one by one and I finally felt my finger moving. I was alive! The energy started flowing from that finger to everywhere on my body. I felt getting my strength back. I was feeling the electricity inside my body. It was a really strange feeling, I felt my heart beating. I felt blood rushing enery inch of my whole body. My eyelilds weren't stuck anymore, so I slowly opened them.

I was in a hospital room with no one in it. I tried to look everywhere but enegy wasn't enough to move my head. I saw Leonard running towards me and he said:

L- Penny, you are alive! I missed you so much honey!

He kissed me from my lips and I understood I was gone for a long time. I remembered the morning when my head was killing me but after taking the painkiller, I opened my eyes here. He softly caress my face and his eyes got blurry. He was so happy that he saw me.

P- I love you.

That was the most I could say with my energy.

L- I love you too honey. Oh my god, I missed the color of your eyes. I missed looking at them, and saying that how much I love you. I even missed us fighting! I am never leaving you again. We all learnt how much you mean to us. I can't imagine 3 more months without you, thank you for being strong and not leaving us.

He hugged me and that moment I felt the electricty in my body going everywhere like it was crazy. I was strong again. I grabbed his face and pushed his lips to mine. I realized missed him too. I missed his breath on my neck, and the weird voices he makes when we are making out. 3 months! I can't think 3 days without Leonard how did he endure for three months. We both started crying and I said:

P- I will never leave you, I promise. I can't imagine a life without you too. Leonard will you please be my husband to the day I die?

L- Yes, I'd love to! I will never let anything to break our family again. You changed me to the man I am today. I can't believe how our relationship form. I still can't believe how someone like me get to be with someone like you.

He hugged me and he was not letting me go but I wasn't wanting him to either. I am always the happiest when I have him on my arms. I saw my friends getting in with Leia on Amy's lap. They were all looking incredibly happy. Their eyes were shining with happiness. They all started singing Soft Kitty to me. I started crying even more. Even Leia was singing , I couldn't believe she was talking! She really was a genius like Sheldon and she was so big! Amy took her near me and she said:

Leia- I missed you mom, please don't leave me again.

~The End~


End file.
